Baby Momma Drama
by dj Destiny
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the bebop crew wasn't the bebop and they were living a different life I'm not good a summaries but please read anyway!! Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this is my first fic ever so please if you must flame, flame nicely ok! Please read and review and I really hope you like it and if you review my story I'll be sure to read yours.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop sadly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Let the drama begin  
  
On a hot summer day in the Bronx, New York a purple haired woman sat on the porch of her house with a baby in her arms talking on the phone. "Listen I don't want any more of your bull either you pay child support or I'll take you to court and the judge can make you pay!" She yelled angrily. On the other line she could hear the familiar voice of a woman she knew say hang up and then all she heard was the ring tone. " Oh no he didn't just hang up on just because that heffa Julia said to," she thought to herself. She looked down at the baby girl that she had in her arms and said "come on Avani your gonna have to stay at my friend Nozomi's house while I go and handle some business the I've been needing to take care of." With that she got up and took the baby inside knowing that soon she would have to go and do something she really wasn't hoping to have to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geez Spike why won't that annoying shrew woman just gets the hint and stop bothering you?" A woman with long blonde hair was currently glaring at spike with crystal blue eyes not to mention a look of absolute annoyance on her face. "Well for heaven sakes Julia what do you want me to do she does have my baby, and it's really not right that I've been treating either of them like they don't exist!" Said Spike in an agitated tone. Julia looked back at him and replied in a superior tone as if she was queen and Spike should listen to her every word " I want them both out of your life for good!" Spike looked up at her some what in shock of what she had just said and he said " That's a lot to ask even if me and Faye don't exactly get along we should try and stay cordial at least for the sake of Avani." "What ever I don't care anymore do what you want." Said Julia strutting of leaving Spike there with his thoughts. Right after Julia left many thoughts ran through Spikes head some he really didn't like because they made him question his judgment. Some like "wow Julia isn't as warm and kind as she used to be" and "well at least Faye and I had fun together" or "who do you really love Julia or Faye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Across town stood a man dressed in all black clothes smoking a cigarette standing on a street corner in a dingy neighborhood. His named was Jet Black and he was wanted by the police and many others he had caused trouble with, mainly syndicates and gangs. The police wanted him for exploitation of woman and the use of illegal substances. So basically he was wanted for pimpin prostitutes and drug dealing. He was headed down the street in the direction of the most notorious hoe house in the entire city. He had his reasons though for coming all that way. He walked up the dirty cement steps and entered the building. "Those Hoes better have my money or else their going to be seriously sorry!" He thought to himself as he walked up the steps inside the building. He came to a door and opened it up not even bothering to knock, in the room was eight girls sitting their all of them with to much make up and to little clothes on scrambled when he came into the room. Not bothering to be friendly he said ok you know why I came give me what ever you got and all of the women quickly gave him all of the money they gotten from the jobs they had done that week. He looked at the money and said "is this all you good for nothins good manage to get?" The girls nodded their heads and said sorry in fear of what Jet might do but instead all he did was give them a look of disgust and walk out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Section is the block yall don't hang to long or you'll get dropped off. The music played in the back round as a group of gang members stood on their block just incase a rival gang decided to take over. Amongst the gang members stood Ed. she was hard to recognize since her pants were so baggy and her fubu jersey hung down to her knees, but her wild red hair and rosy pink cheeks were still there. She was now a gang member that was hot on the streets at the moment. They were wanted for double crossing a syndicate that was known for being deadly and had no problems killing. She was a valuable asset to the gang because she was a computer genius. She was also the gang member with a bounty on her for hacking some major companies and crashing some computer systems. She wasn't sure if she was going to stay here much longer, things were starting to heat up so she really wasn't sure if she was going to go or if she was going to stay or not. She just wanted to go somewhere were she could be happy. But currently where she was wasn't looking too good for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well did you like it did you I really hope so and pleassssssssssssssssse review!!!! If you do I'll be sure to make a special Dj Mixx for you!!!! 


	2. Love Triangle

A/N: Hey everybody thanks to all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it I hope some more people will read and review!! Oh and by the way I won't forget I'll make those mixes just like I promised ok!! Well here it is the second chapter I hope you like and get your friends to review ok!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop ......well duh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Love Triangle  
  
Faye had showered, changed, and dropped Avani off at Nozomi's house she was on her way over to where Spike lived. She wasn't looking forward to this at all, in fact she dreaded even having to do this. The truth really was that she really wasn't going over there just for the child support thing but because of the fact that he had been with her for a long time and she had even had his child and he stillleft her for Julia! Even though Faye sat there in her car and thought about the whole situation she just couldn't comprehend it. Here Spike was he had a girlfriend and a daughter on the way when all of a sudden the same girl that cheated on his best friend with him and then ran off with out telling anybody comes back and wants so he leaves every thing behind to be with her. After Faye thought about it like that she really wondered why she even cared about Spike or wanted him back " You know what in fact he deserves what ever that evil heffa gives him," she thought to herself out loud. But then she thought about Avani and she decided that it really wouldn't be fair to her if she had to grow up with out a father and if she and Spike never got back together it would all be worth it for Avani. So she pushed all of her doubt and her worries away and she continued on her way to see Spike and with out a doubt Julia would be there ready to pass her opinion and take the only man Faye had ever truly been in love with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I WISH YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND JULIA THAT THEY'RE BOTH APART OF MY LIFE EVEN FAYE!! Spike yelled angry at the fact that Julia just refused to understand or at least try to tolerate the fact that he had a child and an ex girlfriend. Still angry and obliviously not realizing what he was saying Spike yelled "AT LEAST FAYE NEVER ACTED LIKE THIS!" A look of both shock and anger came upon Julia's face.   
  
"WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR CHEAP HOE YOU KNOW COULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS COMPARE TO ME!" She yelled in response to his yell.  
  
Spike didn't know why or even realize just how mad that made him and to tell you the truth he really didn't know why those words had pissed him off so much. It's not like he hadn't called Faye that when he was angry or thought when he first saw her in a yellow suspender outfit, but when Julia said it with so much disgust and utter loathe in her voice that was just to much for him to handle.   
  
" SHUT UP YOU'VE SAID TO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HER SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS ABOUT HER!" Spike yelled at her furiously. Julia taken a back by this was also getting a little bit scarred since she had never seen this side to the calm and cool Spike. But don't think it ended there Spike still had more he needed to say to her before he could even begin to calm down to say the least.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT JULIA SCREWING AROUND WITH ME AND VICIOUS AT THE SAME TIME NOW REALLY I THINK WE BOTH KNOW WHO THE REAL HOE IS NOW DON'T WE!" Spike's word echoed in the eerie silence that had consumed the room like a black hole. At the moment Spike and Julia were just staring at each other both of them having regrets about what had just taken place, both wishing they hadn't just said what they had said. But the part that made the whole situation worse was the fact that both of them knew that there was a bit of truth to what they had said and that's probably what made the situation the worse. The fact that sometimes the truth really does hurt the most sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Okie pokie here is the next chapter. It's finally up and don't worry Jet and Ed are going to be in the next chapter I promise! Thanx to all the people that reviewed my story...  
  
Raye: Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it!  
  
Nani: Umm...I'm not really sure if that was a nice review or a flame but either way thanks for reading my story!  
  
Shorty and the Ez mouse: ...Nice name... Thanx bunchies for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you like Ed's story! I like it too!   
  
Eyra: You wanted the next chapter so here it is I hope you like it!!  
  
Mariko: Hey your not getting that Dj Mixx till I get my cookie and weed don't think I've forgotten!! (LoL just playin) update your story and the one shot you did ok!  
  
Blue Tears: Thanks for reading my story and as you can see this is probably gonna be a S/F since that's my favorite couple! Plus you have to add more chapters to your story asap!   
  
P.S. You guys will all get Dj mixxes okie pokie!! 


	3. Bebop goes HipHop

A/N: Thanks again for again for reviewing my story! I'm really thankful, and I'm telling the truth because I honestly wasn't sure if I would get reviews or not. Especially not good reviews! Thanks a lot to all of you! Oh yeah and by the way thanks Icyfire I'm glad you liked the story so much! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Bebop goes Hip-Hop  
  
In a small apartment directly in the center of the city sat the notorious hacker Ed. The area in which she lived was not very good. It was not exactly what you would call clean, and it was loud, not to mention all the violence that happened there with rival gangs or rival syndicates. But she did have her reasons for being there! It was the perfect place for a hacker to live because all of the wires to both major companies and independent companies ran right underneath that area. In fact most of them ran underneath that block, not to mention that the gang she belonged to ran pretty deep in that area. But at the moment Ed wasn't concerned about anything like that she was just surfing the net looking for some information on a man that she had heard about that had apparently got in some deep trouble with quite a few syndicates and gangs. He alone caused so much trouble that there could even be a war on the streets and Ed definitely wanted to know about him! "This guy might be able to actually help Edward," she thought to herself "He might actually take the angry attention away Ed is going to get soon when other gang members find out about Edward's bounty," she thought. Even though she was a master hacker and never ever forgot to block any tracers some how somebody managed to trace her one time. That was all the police needed that way they could actually maybe track her down since they've actually been wanting to catch her for a long time. But at this moment in time none of this really phased Ed, she bounced over to the fridge in her big Nike t-shirt and yellow penguin sleeping pants and got out eggs and bacon and began to happily cook them on the stove. But this carefree happiness only was short lived because shortly after she began to cook she a beeping noise came from her computer, the noise that meant information that had been processing had been received. Edward raced toward the computer to see what it had found on the gut she had been looking for and this was the information that her search had come up with....  
  
Name: Jet Black  
Age: 36  
Gender: Male  
Martial status:  
Current residence: New York?  
  
The search also gave a list of criminal actions that was too long to fit on the screen and it had given her something else. A picture. There was the man with a scar on his face a small and pointed beard a waxed bald head and something that caught Ed's eye, the fact that one of his arms wasn't his own, but was a metal one. She carefully studied this information carefully and under that mess of red hair a plan slowly formed in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a subway heading towards Harlem sat Jet Black. He was smoking even though there were about four signs in the car the that said no smoking he did it anyway. Ignoring all of the dirty looks he was receiving from the several other passengers he sat there just puffing away. Once a man who had clearly had a long day at work and was visibly agitated told Jet to put out that out before he calls the driver and has him kicked of the train. Well Jet wasn't about to take rude comments from any suit wearing jackass that thought he had a say in the way things were ran so he calmly stood up and walked over to the guy picked him up he picked him up by the neck with his regular arm and with his metal he punched the guy directly in the nose. Gasp and sheiks came from the on lookers in car. The man slid to the ground, blood all over his face and his hands clutching his nose trying to stop the bleeding. He was horrified at this unnecessary act of violence and as soon as the train stopped he scurried of the subway as fast as he could. But at the moment Jet was sitting there relaxed but yet troubled by some disturbing thoughts. Sure of course the fact that a lot of people were after him and that all of them wanted him dead lingered in the back of his mind but there was something else, something more. Earlier that day he had a got two phone calls, one from an old friend named Spike Spiegel saying that his past was starting to catch up with him and he might need his help. He also told him to watch out for a man named Vicious because he may show up to see him to pt it lightly. And that wasn't the only thing the second phone call was from a girl that insist on a speaking in the third person. She said that she knew who he was and that she Knew a way that they could help each other out of the trouble that they both some how got into. Both of these things seemed somewhat unnerving to Jet because he knew the trouble and the danger that had to do with all of this information. So in deep thought Jet Black continued to sit there pondering and considering some options he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okie Pokie lil smokies there you are the 3rd chapter. I hope You like it and hopefully next time I'll be able to combine all of the stories...But we'll see how it goes so just keep checking in and I'll have more chapters and don't be afraid of giving me suggestions just do it nicely. 


	4. Destinyor maybe not

A/N: Ok, Ok I know its been forever since I've updated but I've been super busy with school projects and end of the year test. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But thankfully since school is almost out I'll have a lot more time to write! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I'm really thankful (even though I've said that a dozen times) I really mean it so with out further ado here is the fourth chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four: Destiny...or maybe not   
  
Jet was walking up the stairs of the passage leading out of the subway. He was on his way to see his friend Spike. He figured he really shouldn't delay going to see him since it had been a while since he had last heard from Spike and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't in something to deep or anything. As he was walking along the streets when he realized that he was being followed. He could sense it but the only thing he couldn't do at the moment was tell who was following him. He kept walking and turning corners and he could definitely tell that someone was following him. Jet did have a quick temper so he was already pissed off at the fact someone actually had the nerve to follow him and he was sure to make that person sorry! Jet was getting tired of this constant unwanted tag along so he decided that he was just going to confront his stalker and deal with it from there.   
  
So he turned around and got a really big shock! He had expected to see a big man dressed in black from a syndicate, or a gorgeous woman sent from a syndicate or police to try and seduce him, OR AT LEAST AN ADULT! But what he got instead was a girl of about sixteen standing there with a huge grin and wild red hair. Jet was extremely surprised to find out this had been is stalker and frankly he was quite embarrassed. He had thought this person following him was going to be some sort of treat and he wanted to laugh at himself for thinking a strange looking teenage girl would really be a threat to him. He had almost completely let his guard down when he noticed that the girl wore the mark of a gang member. He knew now that she wasn't has innocent as she appeared to be, and that she could very well be sent from someone that was after him (since he currently had a lot of those).   
  
He immediately put his guard back up and once again became aggravated and stern. "What the hell do you want," Jet said looking at the girl and waiting for a reply. The girl gave him a confused look and then answered him in a perky upbeat manner "Ed thought she told you she could help you" she said looking at him in a look as if he was supposed to know all of this. Jet knew now exactly who she was now, he knew she was the girl that had called him earlier that said she knew away that they could both help each other out. The one that insisted on speaking in third person. He was angry and some what curious to know how she had followed and knew where he was going so he asked her "Ok how did you follow me, in fact how did you even know where and how to find me?" Ed laughed and smiled and the gave her answer "OOoOo Edward has been following you for quite some time now and she has been tracing you too. She knows pretty much everything about you even your favorite food!!" She said happily, Jet was surprised by how much she knew about him and then he weighed his options about what he could do in this situation. He decided that since he wasn't in any immediate danger at the moment at least, that he would find out some more information about this Edward person since she already seemed to know more than enough about him. "Ok Ed so since you know so much about me how about you tell me something about yourself," Jet finished off that sentence with a sly smirk. Excited about the sudden burst of enthusiasm from the once angry man in front of her she was more than happy to share some information about herself! " Hmmm lets see where should Edward start at...hmm let's think okay I know Edward is A hacker and a gang member. She has gotten into some trouble and she knows that you are too, so she was wondering if you would help out Edward and Edward would help out you that both you and ed could get out of trouble and be trouble free!" She finished with a smile that reached from ear to ear and that showed practically every tooth in her mouth. Jet thought about the situation and figured that what would it matter if he tried out this girl's plan. It really couldn't hurt since if he didn't like the out come or the way things were going he could just get rid of her. So he agreed to her proposal and they left, since she was so clingy and determined get her way; they went on their way to see Jet's old friend Spike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! Chapter 4 is finally here and frankly I have a few things to clear up. This is not a will not be a Jet/Ed fic because I feel that's a really...wrong pair up in a lot of ways, and we'll just leave it at that. Next fic I should hopefully be able to combine all of the characters together!! And now here are my reviewer shout outs!  
  
Mariko: thanks a bunch for your positive reviews and for reading all of my new chapters!  
  
Sarie: I appreciate you continuing to read and for being so encouraging!  
  
Blue tears: I'm happy you like my story!!  
  
Bebop Angel: Thanks for reading and when you write your fic I'll be sure to read it ok!  
  
Icyfire: Love your enthusiastic attitude hehe. It gives me inspiration! ^__^  
  
Julia: I'm glad you like my story!! Its hard to get spike/Julia fans to read my fic, so I'm happy you liked it as much as you did!!  
  
ILuvmydog: Happy you liked it and thanks for the suggestion I needed it!!  
  
Wicked-Wytch: I liked the fact that Faye called Julia a heffa in the fist chappy too!! ^__^  
  
Shorty and Ez Mouse: Thanks for reviewing! 


	5. The MeetingFinally

A/N: Hey all I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long...even though last time I said I would be updating more often. Well since your probably not even reading this now I'll just get right to the chapter. -__-:  
  
OH YEAH I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE OF THIS STORY SO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OKIE POKIE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter five: The meeting.... Finally  
  
Spike was in his car driving to the place Faye had wanted him to meet her at. Ironically it was the exact same place that Spike had told Jet to meet him, "what a coincidence" he thought to himself as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He sat on a bench in the middle of the park watching all of the happy families go by. As he watched them he was some what envious of them going about their happy little lives pretty much trapped in their own little world of dreams. He wanted to be like that once and a part of him still did want to be like that and he knew he had a chance to be like that with Faye and his daughter Avani.  
  
  
  
But as he thought these thoughts he immediately kicked himself for thinking like that, but then he thought about the situation some more, particularly Julia, and he realized something for the first time. He realized that no matter what Julia seemed to be the root of all of his problems! The more and more he thought about it the more and more it made since to him.   
  
The problems and the fights he was continuously having with Faye and the fact that they had broken up in the first place. It was because after years of being gone, no where to be found, Julia shows up and wants everything to be the way it was! Like she never had left in the first place.  
  
The reason why he and Viscous were no longer friends. Because once again she decides to go and cause more trouble so she sleeps around with both of them at the same time, in the process turning them both against each other.  
  
Julia was also the reason why he and Jet weren't in touch as much as they once were. Because Julia said that he would get him into trouble. She even called him low life scum, Jet one of his best friends and even somewhat of a father figure to him.  
  
As Spike sat there contemplating his thoughts he had failed to notice that Faye had walked up and was now standing smack Dab in front of him. Faye wanted to laugh at him when she saw how deep in thought he was but decided that this probably wasn't the best time to do it. So she opted to clear her throat instead that way she would get his attention.  
  
Spike was a little startled at the fact that Faye was standing right in front of him and he hadn't noticed but he was in a way glad to see her. Faye sat down beside him and just looked at him as if he was supposed to start of the conversation. He decided that he probably should it might be for the best.  
  
"Where's Avani at" he asked mentally kicking himself for sounding so rude. "She's with my friend Nozomi" said Faye as if she didn't hear the rude tone of Spike question. Spike was glad she didn't get offended or upset so he decided that he was going to get some things off his chest. "Listen Faye I'm really sorry that I've been so mean to you and that I haven't been there for you or for Avani and that I've been so selfish and coldhearted but I really one try to..." He stopped when he saw a tear run down Faye's cheek as she silently looked down at the ground.  
  
"Faye what did I do wrong" he asked looking at her she just turned to look at him her eyes filled with anger and hope and said "Well if your so sorry you would do something about it and if your so sorry you wouldn't let some girl from your past show up and there apart the family we could have had together and if you where so sorry you wouldn't let Avani grow up with out a father!!" Faye finished speaking in almost a yell and now those happy families in the park were now starting to stare.  
  
Spike looked at her feeling ashamed of himself for letting Julia come between the only chance at a family he had and he felt like shit because he had let Faye feel so much pain just because of his own selfishness.   
  
"Faye I really am sorry and I'll do anything I can to make things right and I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you and everyone else! Please Faye just give me a chance..." he stopped when Faye started to speak, " Spike I would give you a chance but I don't think that would be an option" she said as she pointed off into the distance. Spike looked over to see Julia walking up in the distance looking as bitchy and conceded as ever and directly behind her Jet was walking with a weird looking teenage girl.  
  
Spike sighed to himself and thought "this is gonna be one hell of an afternoon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: YaY ...I'm finally done thank goodness!! Well here you go I battled my writer's block and I actually kinda like this chapter!!^__^ Well actually I think I like the last one better but this one is still pretty good. Oh yea and by the way I won't review again till I get at least 4 reviews for this chapter!! 


	6. one hell of an afternoon

A/N: Konichiwa everyone!!! Well this update certainly came faster than the last one didn't it ^__^; hehe. Well anyway since a lot of people wanted to find out what happened to the whole gang when they finally meet I figured I better update fast!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: One H*** of an afternoon  
  
As Spike sat there and watched everyone walking up to him all at once he was starting to feel so overwhelmed he couldn't even think straight! SO many thoughts and emotions were jumbled inside his head all at once.   
  
Thoughts of anger were directed towards Julia, Thoughts of sorrow and remorse were directed at Faye, thoughts of relief were directed at Jet, and thoughts of what the f*** were directed at Ed. (A/N: LoL I just thought that part was funny)  
  
He knew he had to leave his thoughts sooner or later but he was so desperately hoping that it would be later and not sooner. But then again life never really went as he wished it to go so of course he had to leave sooner! Everyone was here now and there was no avoiding it Spike didn't know what he was going to do yet but he knew it was going to be something he much needed to do!  
  
Spike thought again and said unintentionally out loud "Please I'm Spike Spiegel when the hell do I ever worry about these types of thongs," Everyone then stopped there rambling and chattering and looked at him. "Time to take the bull by the horns" Spike thought to himself. So with that he just stood up and decided to speak his mind, but not before he had some minor interruptions of course. ^__~  
  
"Ok Spike I think it's time that you tell everyone that your gonna run away with me and that they should all leave us the hell alone, especially your hoe!" Said Julia directing the last part at Faye, then returning her gaze to Spike.  
  
"I'm not a hoe and Spike is not going to up and completely abandon his child" said Faye directing that comment at Julia and then looking at Spike.  
  
"Edward wants to know why Jet and Edward are here!! We have official illegal business to do that we do!!" Said Ed bouncing around the bench.  
  
" AHHH SHUT UP ED!!" Yelled Jet "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE SPIKE!!" yelled jet again.  
  
Spike was getting fed up with everyone and was about to go off. So he just decided that there was no better time than the present to say what he needed to say. So he did just that!  
  
"Julia I'm not leaving with you, I'm leaving you all together and I'm going back to Faye to try and have the happy family that you could never in a million years give me because your to conceded and to much of a Bitch! Faye if you would please let me I want to be with you and I want you, me, and Avani to be a family again and I promise that I'll never let anything come between us again!...Oh and Jet and ummm company I needed to talk to you but I just don't think now is the best time. I'm sorry for calling you here but I'll be in touch with you in a little while." Spike finished his speech with a sigh of relieve since a huge burden had been lifted off of him and then he waited for feedback. Jet was the first to speak up.  
  
"That's alright Spike I'll see you when ever you get ready" he said then he motioned for Ed to come and they left.  
  
"SPIKE I HATE YOU!! IT'S YOUR LIFE YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR HOE AND UGLY LITTLE KID IF YOU WANT TO BUT BELIEVE ME YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" Julia screamed and then ran off to her car but not before she glared back at Spike and Faye.  
  
  
  
Spike and Faye were the only ones left and he anxiously awaited her answer. And it came much in his favor.  
  
"Spike I love you and I want to be a happy family" said Faye looking into his eyes. And he smiled and then they kissed finally they could be happy with each other and they could have the family they both longed for. But suddenly someone ran up to Spike and Faye looking flushed like he had been running for quite a long ways and said....  
  
"Spike please I need your help" he said "Its...Its....Its...Viscous!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: MOOWHAHAHAHA I liked this chapter it dissed Julia, it had Spike and Faye finally get together, and it had a cliff hanger! What could be better!! LOL!! Oh and a huge shout out to all my reviewers. 


End file.
